leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Riah the Plight of the Sands
Abilities Riah takes a bite out of the target enemy, dealing magic damage. If Thirst scores the killing blow, Riah heals for a percentage of their maximum health. The percentage is always 30% against minions and monsters. |leveling= 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% of target's maximum health |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost= 60 |costtype=mana |range=475 |details=false }} Riah blasts the target enemy with false visions, corrupting their judgement. For the next few seconds, his target will follow Riah around and attack Riah's attack target (gaining the ability to target its allies). The duration is always 5 seconds if Riah targets a minion or monster. Corrupted units deal physical damage equal to a percentage of their base attack damage. Dragon, Baron Nashor and Vilemaw cannot be targeted by Corruption. Riah's basic attacks against a corrupted enemy will reduce the duration of the effect by 1 second. |leveling= 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 / 200% of target's base attack damage |cooldown=15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 |cost=50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype=mana |range=575 |targeting=*Corruption is a form of crowd control, similar to taunt. It is affected by crowd control reduction, will be negated by Black Shield and can be removed by Cleanse and other similar effects. **Riah's "slave" has massively increased base movement speed and will share any bonus movement speed that Riah has (behaving like Elise's Spiderlings). Riah's slave cannot damage itself should Riah target his slave. The slave's allies (including towers) cannot target the slave. }} Riah hurls an ethereal chain at the target enemy champion, dealing physical damage pulling them half of the distance toward Riah; leaving them immobilized for a further 0.5 seconds. |leveling= 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |cooldown=15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 |range=700 |details=false }} Riah surrounds himself in darkness, gaining health and the bonus movement speed of From The Darkness for 15 seconds. For the duration, Riah deals magic damage to nearby enemies. Enemies damaged by the shadows lose their shared vision and their sight radius decreases by 50 with each second of damage. This effect expires after 4 seconds of not taking damage. |range=175 |leveling= 300 / 450 / 600 37 / 59 / 81 555 / 885 / 1215 450 (normally 1200) |details=false }} Quotes ;Selection ;Attacking * While in possession of a slave ** "Harder you waste of space!" ** "Make like you enjoy this!" ;Movement ;Taunting * "Ah Renekton, I hope you haven't gotten soft." ;Taunting * "Nasus - alive I see." ;Taunting * "Diana, still clinging to the light in the dark?" Development ;Previous Abilities * Riah damages and slows nearby enemies by 35% for 1.5 seconds, and applies a stacking mark for 6 seconds. At 5 stacks the mark is consumed and the target is knocked down, dealing physical damage and stunning them for 1 second. * Riah slows the target's movement speed by 35% for 5 seconds. If the target moves over 900 units while slowed they are knocked down, dealing physical damage and stunning them for 1.5 seconds. * Riah surrounds himself in darkness, gaining health and the bonus movement speed of From The Darkness for 15 seconds. For the duration, enemies within the shroud do not share their vision with their allies; and enemies outside the shroud cannot see into it. Artwork Riah is based on the Egyptian gods Set and Apep. He's the god of darkness and chaos, his totemic animal being the snake (occasionally dragon) ;Some artwork of Apep and Anthro-Cobras: * http://crystalhedgie.deviantart.com/art/Apep-the-King-Cobra-147447576 * http://gunzcon.deviantart.com/art/Kian-Anthro-Form-Concept-105504127 * http://psychohazard.deviantart.com/art/Nomnom-the-Cobra-331047943 (Psychohazard's) * http://darknatasha.deviantart.com/art/King-Cobra-62378579 * http://grandeorz.deviantart.com/art/Apep-112163804 * http://timburtonclone.deviantart.com/art/Ra-vs-Apep-88592519 Category:Custom champions